1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tip unit for a cosmetic applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cosmetic applicator, such as an eyeliner brush, has a handle portion and a hair portion. There are several types of eyeliner, one of which is liquid eyeliner, and another of which is non-liquid eyeliner (e.g., powder eyeliner).
To apply liquid eyeliner, the hair portion must first be soaked with liquid eyeliner from such as a liquid dispensing chamber in the handle portion. To apply non-liquid eyeliner (e.g., powder eyeliner), the hair portion must first be dipped in non-liquid eyeliner.
However, regardless of the type of eyeliner, since the hair portion is generally made of strands of fine hair, the hair portion may suffer from loss and splitting of hair, and, on the other hand, may be too soft, rendering uniform application of eyeliner difficult.